


Charred

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Charred<br/>Author:  <span class="u"><b>hostilecrayon</b></span><br/>Pairing/Characters: A hint of 1+2, a small appearance by Quatre<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings/Kinks: Torture<br/>Wordcount: 500 exactly again! Yay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charred

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Charred  
> Author: **hostilecrayon**  
> Pairing/Characters: A hint of 1+2, a small appearance by Quatre  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings/Kinks: Torture  
> Wordcount: 500 exactly again! Yay!

Title: Charred  
Author: **hostilecrayon**  
Pairing/Characters: A hint of 1+2, a small appearance by Quatre  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Kinks: Torture  
Wordcount: 500 exactly again! Yay!

Notes: My mission is to write exactly 500 words for each **gw500** challenge I write for. I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, but hey, I'll try.

**Charred**

Complete mind-numbing pain. That's the first thing I was aware of when I came to that dreadful night. Nothing else registered fully, other than the fact that I was strapped down somehow and my body didn't want to move. I knew the situation was bad, but at that moment, I didn't care. I was too busy holding back my scream of agony.

Fuzzy voices were moving around me, some of them speaking in clinical tones, and some sounding quite a bit more malicious. My pain was rushing through my head so loud that I couldn't make out any clear words. My eyes were too heavy to open, regardless of how I tried, so I wasn't ready when they came back for whatever round they were on. Apparently, being awake wasn't important to them for torturing me.

It made me wonder just what had happened to me since I'd passed out.

Something large and hot pressed against my skin, and I bit my lip so hard, it bled, just to keep my cry silent. I could smell my flesh burning and melting away under the torture, and I bucked a little as my captors slid the heat across my chest.

Another burst of heat touched the pad of my foot, and I whimpered. Too much more and I'd pass out again. My captors were laughing.

The laughter was abruptly cut off as an explosion sounded a little too close for comfort. One of the men tortured me growled out a command while the other burned circles on my stomach. I flinched, and the captor went back to laughing as he growled, "What's the matter? Can't take the heat?"

The faint sound of gunfire reached my ears, and I realized then that the explosion wasn't an accident. The guys had finally found me, and they were certainly breaking in with style.

I lost my train of thought as the heat touched the inside of my thigh. I screamed; a long, hollow sound that echoed through the room. It may have been my imagination, but I could swear the gunfire increased frequency after that.

I managed to crack my eyes open when the door busted open, and I heard more than saw the fire poker fall to the floor as two very well placed shots from Heero took down my torturers.

Heero stepped into the room, checking the bodies to make sure they were indeed dead, shooting them both between the eyes for good measure. Quatre stumbled towards me, a bullet in his thigh.

"My god…" Quatre gasped, taking in my mangled form.

"Help me unstrap him." Heero lowered me slowly, carefully avoiding the charred areas of flesh. He cradled me gently in his arms, whispering softly to me. "It's alright, Duo. I've got you now."

Though his face was like stone, he couldn't keep the worry from his eyes, and as my vision blurred, I found myself leaning into his gentle hold. I knew he spoke the truth. Things would be alright.


End file.
